10 Centimeter Field of Fire
10 Centimeter Field of Fire is the 13th and final episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot Yuuji and Amane are walking through the forest with the map that leads to the grave. They stopped in front of the rocks with the X marks and Yuuji dug the container out. Amane opened the container and witnessed a knife and a note that is written by Kazuki. It says that everyone died of illness, and the cause was the skin disease that Tamaki developed, and the toxic soup that everyone ate killed them all. It also says that Tamaki may have saved Amane when Amane did not eat that soup. Also, Kazuki made one final request for her, she wants Amane to take good care of Yuuji. A flashback is shown when Kazuki is the one who drew the X on the rocks. After reading the note, whether Kazuki is alive or dead remains unknown. As they have reached to the memorial stone, Amane looked at the sign on the left, realizing that she, along with the others, could have gone through a detour that would lead them back at the highway in about three hours. Amane then starts praying for the others to rest in peace, saying that even though she was not asking for forgiveness, she thanks them all instead. When Yuuji looked at the name "Chiaki Sakashita", this questions him about the same "Sakashita" man that he just met. As they were about to go home, Amane answered the phone, and she thought it was Makina. But after hearing a familiar voice, it wasn't Makina, it was a man named "Keiji Sakashita", father of Chiaki. Keiji was the one who called Amane, informing her that he has kidnapped her friends inside the classroom and threatened them with his shotgun. One hour ago, in the dormitory, Michiru doesn't get what is Makina saying when Makina explained to her about "Tuna Man". Then, Yumiko is about to head out, but Sachi reminded her that Yumiko is considered dead and must not be seen, so Yumiko brought a hat in order for her to hide her face. Just then, someone came inside the dormitory, it was Keiji. He asked them about Amane's whereabouts, but Makina told him that she is on a date with Yuuji. But then, Keiji took out his shotgun and kidnaps them. After a flashback, Sachi was forced to give Keiji her phone, while she left it on in order for Yuuji to know. Keiji noticed Michiru who is still holding her phone and orders her to give it to him. As she refused to do it, he shot the glass window of the door, giving her a warning if she doesn't cooperate, which scares Michiru, so Sachi gave the phone to him for Michiru. While on their road back home, Yuuji called JB and requires assistance from her, and he doesn't want the police to be involved, because they will discover the fact that Yumiko survived. Back inside the classroom, as he held them hostage, Yumiko asked Keiji why is he doing this, but when he said about losing his daughter, this reminded Yumiko about her father, Michiaki, who lost her. When Keiji looked what's outside, he starts shooting when he saw a person who is trying to break in. Later, JB knew that breaking in is impossible, and Chizuru questions what is going on. Then, Yuuji and Amane arrived, and Amane saw the men with guns and dressed as "janitors". She now knows what Yuuji's job really is. Then, JB informed them that sniping at Keiji in front of the girls would make him kill them all. However, Yuuji came up with a plan, he will lure Keiji out of the classroom and must aim and shoot him from the lighthouse, which is far away from the school. JB thinks that it's impossible, but Yuuji wants to do it anyway. The camera shows the position to aim, and JB tells him that he's got a ten-centimeter field of fire. However, Yuuji requested a fifteen-centimeter field of fire, which reminds JB of that incident from four years ago, when the terrorist was sniped in the restaurant, and it is one of Asako's legends. But she then reminds him that he can only shoot Keiji if he uses the second urinal in the bathroom. Yuuji then tells her that there is a "Marine" who is also a hostage, and that they will use her into manipulating Keiji. Later that day, back in the classroom, Makina noticed a beacon from far away, it is a morse code, and it wants her to lure Keiji in the third floor, to the boys' bathroom and destroy the right urinal. Makina then goes with it and pretends she is about to pee, and then she demands Keiji to take her to the bathroom. Surprisingly, Michiru also wants to go to the bathroom, so Keiji took them all the way to the bathroom. With Keiji gone, Sachi reminds Yuuji by her cellphone that they are all uninjured. Yuuji is now in his firing position on the far away lighthouse. Back inside, despite Michiru's disagreement about going to the boys' restroom, Keiji demands both her and Makina to get in. After they got in, Makina wonders which of the urinals is she gonna destroy, and when Keiji hits Makina on her back, this pushes Michiru to break the urinal so hard with her head, and caused Michiru to fall unconscious. Yuuji informs JB by a walkie-talkie that the Marine, Makina, has completed her mission. Then, Keiji called Amane to get inside the school immediately, and he shoots the ceiling of the classroom as a warning. Amane now had no choice but to get in, but before doing that, Yuuji tells her to bring Keiji some water and make him drink them. She now walks inside the school. Back inside, when the girls and Keiji are sweating, while the unconscious Michiru wet herself, Amane finally gets inside the classroom, as he has been expecting her. After forcing Amane to change her clothes, ties her up, and drank some bottles of water, Keiji blames her for sacrificing his daughter, Chiaki, along with the rest of her classmates and gives her two choices: the lives of Amane's friends or her own life. Amane made her choice by telling him to shoot her, but instead of shooting her, Keiji hits her face with the back side of his shotgun, saying that he won't just kill her that easily. He then starts abusing her by stepping on her head and harassing her. Meanwhile, Yuuji noticed that Sachi's cellphone ran out of batteries, but rather than letting JB order her men to break in, he wants to wait. Back inside again, Keiji inappropriately touched Amane's breast with the led of his shotgun, and it gives him an erection, which he then takes her to the bathroom in order for him to "have fun". Sachi then tries to tell Yuuji that Keiji took Amane, but since her cellphone died, Yuuji could not hear her. Keiji then throws Amane in the toilet and closed the door on her. As Keiji started to pee, Yuuji noticed that he has entered the range. Yuuji aimed for Keiji and fired a bullet from his sniping gun, and then, a direct hit on his shoulder. Keiji touched his shoulder and there is blood on his hand, realizing that he has been shot, which he then falls down in pain. Amane somehow broke free and takes Keiji's shotgun away from him. Yuuji then informs JB that the shot is successful, and she now orders her men to infiltrate. Amane comes back safely to her friends and unties them, while Sachi unties Michiru, who woke up and noticed that she wet herself. The men appeared in front of the wounded Keiji and they finally arrest him. Meanwhile in the lighthouse, Yuuji wonders if he has gotten a little closer to Asako. Back in the classroom yet again, Amane apologized to her friends for what just happened, but they told her not to worry about it. But even Michiru doesn't remember who saved them all. Yuuji goes back to JB as she informs him that they are all safe, even though Amane has taken a few hits, but that was nothing serious. Then, Chizuru saluted Yuuji on his job well done, as he finally calls her "Principal". Finally, Yuuji goes inside and the girls are all happy that he came back, and they all live happily ever after, for now. One year later, at the Yaeyama Archipelago, Near Yonaguni Island, there was a high speed boat chase, as the police is trying to stop the two men that are on the speedboat. One man shoots a rocket from his rocket launcher at the ship and the helicopter while the other man opens a music box and eats a chocolate from his music box. To be continued on the next season... Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Yuria Harudera *Michiaki Sakaki(mentioned) *Keiji Sakashita *Kazuki Kazami(flashback) *Tamaki Hirooka(mentioned) *Mifuyu Sakurai(flashback) *Megumi Komori(flashback) *Saaya Kaneda(flashback) *Haruna Ibuki(flashback) *Minori Sakuma(flashback) *Ritsu Koide(flashback) *Chiaki Sakashita(mentioned) *Tsukasa Shikanai(unseen) *Youko Ozama(unseen) *Tomoe Okabe(unseen) *Yoshihiko Ochi(unseen) *Asako Kusakabe(mentioned) *Heath Oslo Trivia * This is the only episode to be drastically off from the Visual Novel and from the Manga. ** Although it is different than the Visual Novel and the Manga, this episode marks the end of Amane's route, with an exclusive Anime ending. * The next season of Grisaia, Grisaia no Meikyuu is revealed from this episode along with the third and final part, Grisaia no Rakuen, after the credits. Episodes